


Some things are best left unsaid

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch, Crack, Stiles is jailbait, cross-dressing, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not saying that you have a creepy family, but I'm not not saying you have a creepy family." Stiles offers.</p><p>(Or in which Stiles only gets hit on by people who are significantly older than him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are best left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT OTHER FIC'S I HAVE TO UPDATE.  
> Ugg responsibility.  
> Leave a comment!
> 
> EDIT: JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIC, KATE NEVER SEDUCED DEREK. I FORGOT SORRY.

It never occurred to him before that older people aggressively flirted with him, a lot. Stiles got to have this epiphany while talking with his pack on movie night, which wasn’t really movie night because Scott forgot the movie. Boyd was going to the movie store to get it. But anyways, while the pack was waiting they started having a nice chat to get to know each other better. For example Isaac hates cheese in his sandwich, he doesn’t really know why because he loves cheese otherwise. They talk about past experiences like when Jackson was in second grade he used to be unpopular, a tale told by the wonderful hunk of Hawaiian ass, Danny.

So this gives Stiles the chance to reflect on the past year of his life, and what comes to mind is slightly disturbing and ultimately horrifying.  He must be making a weird face because everyone is looking at him like he has something in his teeth.

“What?” He asks defensively.

“You’re acting weird.” Erica snorts, and a playful smile crosses her lips. “Spill it.”

“No, no way in hell. I rather fly into the sun.” He huffs crossing his arms.

Jackson rolls his eyes and says, “We all had to say something. You told us we had to _bond_.” Ugg no, totally not fair. By his friends faces there was no way he was getting out of this.

“Okay, so it all started like this….”

~~

He was walking to the comic book store because his jeep had been ruined by the stupid alpha, which was totally not cool by the way, when a familiar unkind face stepped next to him.

“Hello Stiles,” Kate Argent said. “Fancy seeing you here.” He wondered how she knew his short cut through the woods, because no one ever came this way. He really should start avoiding woods with the murderous alpha on the loose.

“Uhh Hi?” He swallowed as she sauntered up to him, hips swaying.  She placed a hand on his throat and rubbed her thumb in circles. His eyes grew wider as her lids hooded and she gazed at him with a predatory look. Her smirk on her cherry red lips widened when his heart rate picked up. “Whaa….” He trailed off.

“Stiles you seem a little nervous. You shouldn’t be, I won’t hurt you.” God is she flirting with him?!? This situation is screaming bad touch and he really wants to get out of there, but that doesn’t look like it’s going to happen soon. She leans in closer and her lips are inches away from his ear. Her breath is hot and heavy when she whispers, “I can treat you real nice.”

“Oh my god.” He squeaks, his cheeks filling with color. She pulls back and winks at him.

“See you around.” She turns and parades away, leaving him standing there, flushed, confuses, and scarred.  

```

He was sitting in his room working on his laptop when he hears his window open. He turns and sees Peter Hale, who they recently found out was alpha. He stands up and stares head on. “Why are you here?” He really doesn’t want to die, but he wants this guy out of his bedroom, fast. Peter laughs a psychotic choked off laugh that makes Stiles want to curl up in a ball and die. No, not good, get out, leave, never come back, and preferably die in a hole. Peter walks towards him and he takes a step back each time he moves forward, until his back presses up against the wall. Crap. Peter lifts a hand to his cheek and caresses, thumbing his cheekbone. OH. MY. GOD. NO. BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! BACK AWAY FROM THE JAILBAIT PLEASE! All he can think about is that his father is in the room down the hall and if he screams, his father will come running in with his pistol. Then again what good is regular bullets to a werewolf, alpha no less, and his dad is a heavy sleeper. Peter leans a little forward and takes a long whiff of him. “What are you doing!?” His voice is a hysterical whisper.

“You smell so good little red.” He breathes. Ew no, he is not little red riding hood. That is Scott, the one who was bit by the big bad wolf in a _red_ sweatshirt. He shoves Peter away with all his force and Peter stumbles back. He stares as Peter shakes his head and looks back at him with blood red eyes before jumping soundlessly out his window.

```

He was sitting in Jungle with his drag queen friends, Ginger, Lola, and Rita. They spent the whole day dressing Stiles up in drag at Ginger’s loft. He didn’t really mind the tight leather skirt, or dark green t-shirt he was wearing, but he minded that they shaved his legs.

He was contemplating leaving when a man and a woman walked up to him. Ginger was off with another man while Lola and Rita were grinding on the dance floor. The man looked like his mid fifties, his white hair slicked back and a brown leather jacket. The woman was mid forties bleach blonde hair in a pony tail and she wore the tightest and shortest yellow dress he had ever seen. Their eyes gleamed with something voracious and it scared the poop out of him. He desperately needed someone to talk to, anybody but these cougars.

The man sat on his right while the woman sat on his left trapping him. The man’s arm landed harshly on his shoulders and the woman’s slender fingers trailed up his leg and under his skirt. He was visibly shaking with fear and he wanted to run for his life. The man’s voice was gruff, “Hey there little thing, don’t you look ripe.” Ew, no not cool.

The woman pressed her lips to his ear and her fingers tugged at the hem of his underwear. She ran her nose across his jaw and licked a stripe with her tongue in its trail. “Can you s-stop.” He whispered his voice cracking. She chuckled and removed her hands from under his skirt and placed it on his thigh.

The man pulled out a piece of paper and stuck it into his fake cleavage. He smiled down at Stiles with venomous eyes. “If you ever wanna try something new, give us a call.” He said and with that they pressed kisses on his cheeks and left.

Ginger walked back over and sat down next to him. “What was that about?” He shrugged and pushed it in the back of his mind.

~~

“and those were all the times someone had flirted with me.” He finishes. They all stare at him with varying shocked faces, all except Peter.

Derek looks at Peter and growls, “You did not.”

Peter rolls his eyes and replies, “Learn to make questions dear nephew. But to answer your poorly worded question, yes I did. I regret nothing.” He looks at Stiles and winks. Stiles shudders and glares at him.

“Not cool, Peter, not cool at all.” Jackson says mortified.

“Wait you cross dressed? Not that I’m not okay with that, it just… never mind.” Scott ducks his head and looks at his shoes.

“My aunt… and she flirted… I never thought she was a pedophile.” Allison mutters dejectedly.

“Kate honestly really creeped me out. No offence Allison ninety percent of your family creeps me out." Stiles sighes. "I'm not saying that you have a creepy family, but I'm not not saying you have a creepy family.” Stiles offers.

“Well she was a crazy arsonist.” Peter shoots back.

“Shut up, you’re a pedophile too.” Erica retorts.

“Oh my god shut up you guys!” Stiles huffs crossing his arms. “Lets all just face the fact that I can’t attract anyone other than people twice my age.”

“Hey I’m only five years older than you.” Derek mumbles. Stiles pats his shoulder and Boyd burst in the room with Batman: The Dark Knight Rises in hand. He looks at all the scarred and hurt faces in the room and raises an eyebrow.

“What happened? Actually I don’t wanna know.” He tosses the DVD to Isaac who puts it in the TV and sits down on the loveseat next to Erica. The movie begins and the awkward atmosphere fades instantly. Stiles hopes they never bring it up again.


End file.
